Harry Potter and the New Side
by HarryPotterFanFicWriter
Summary: What happens when Gringotts contacts Harry for something very important? Sorta A/U. some Ron!Ginny!Dumbledore!Molly!Bashing Super!Harry Harry/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the New Side**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters. I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me.  
>AN: This is set after GOF. Pairing will be Harry/Fleur. Sort of Superpowered Harry.  
><strong>Bold=Parseltounge<strong>

"Dialouge"  
>'Thoughts'<br>Harry sat in his room still grieving over Cedric. 'If only I hadn't frozen up', Harry thought miserably, 'I could have saved him'. Hearing a sudden chirp Harry looked up and saw a owl waiting at the window. Harry opened the window while the bird put out its leg. Harry took the letter and looked at the seal. It was the Gringotts official seal. 'Why would Gringotts want to contact me?' Harry proceeded to open the letter and read it out.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Gringotts would like to arrange a meeting between the president of Gringotts, Ragnok the rich, and Harry James Potter. We have many topics to discuss with you. Many of these are confidential and can not be stated in the letter. On the day of August 15th this letter will turn into a portkey and take you to Gringotts. It is imperative that you meet with us Mr. Potter._

_ With Regards,_

_Ragnok the Rich_

_President of Gringotts_

'What business do I have with the goblins,' thought Harry.

"BOY!" Harry was interrupted by his uncles bellow. Harry went down the stairs and replied "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Vernon continued to yell even though Harry was right in front of him, "Petunia, Dudley, and I are going to visit Marge. We'll be leaving you alone for the summer. If I come home and I see one sign of that stuff I will whip you so hard. Do you understand?"

Harry said, "Yes Uncle Vernon" And with that the Dursleys left not to be seen again for the summer. Harry practically danced up the stairs. The Dursleys would be gone for the whole summer! His summer began to brighten up and it was only the first week. Harry then decided to write letters to his friends. Harry made sure he wrote a special to his new crush, Fleur. Harry had spent some more time with Fleur towards the end of the school year. Harry had learned that Fleur and he actually had a lot in common. They both were stared at, wanted a family, and had people lusting after them. Harry finally thought up a way to sound kind but not obsessive.

_Dear Fleur,_

_I have not spoken to you in a while. How has your summer been? Have you been having fun? The Dursleys have left me alone for the whole summer! Now I can do what i want without getting yelled at. Have you chosen a career after you graduate? I have missed you Fleur. I hope you are doing well. Please reply soon as I tend to worry about those who don't reply often. Until next time._

_With Care,_

_Harry James Potter_

'There, all done,' thought Harry. After Harry had finished writing the other letters he went to make himself a sandwich. Harry had never noticed that he did all of this wandlessly instead of the muggle way or the gray aura surrounding Harry. He was oblivious to all this despite the reflections of the kitchen_. _Finishing his sandwich, Harry went and turned on the telly. Harry soon began to start getting drowsy and tired. Harry turned off the telly and went to his room to go to bed. As he fell asleep, he didn't notice the sudden flash of light around **him.**

**Harry's Dream**

Harry was reliving the night Cedric died. "Kill the spare" was the phrase Harry kept hearing as it repeat in his head over and over again. Harry kept screaming "NO! Cedric! NO!" trying to save Cedric from his fate. But Harry wasn't fast enough, the sickly green light struck Cedric dead center. Cedric never had a chance to dodge or conjure something to stop the killing curse. Harry saw the shock etched into Cedric's face that just wouldn't leave. Harry kept hearing "All your fault, you could have saved him, You should have died." Harry kept screaming "No please, I couldn't save him, please, forgive me." But the voices just kept going and going. The stress and pain was getting to Harry as he cried over Cedric's body. Suddenly, he saw the faces of Fleur, her face was contorted in disgust. " 'ou should 'ave 'ied for Cedric! 'E was more "orthy than a leetle boy like 'ou" Harry cried and cried until his tears stopped.

**Reality**

Harry woke up with a sudden jolt. The nightmare had scared him so much he decided to stay in his bed for the day unless necessities like food and the urinal came up. Going back to sleep Harry hoped for a better dream and not a nightmare.

**End of Chapter 1 for now**

**A/n**: Sorry for such a short 1st chapter. This is my first fanfiction and i don't think it will be my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters. I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me.  
>This is set after GOF. Pairing will be HarryFleur. Sort of Superpowered Harry.

**Bold=Parseltongue**

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

A/n Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I actually got more than I hoped for. :) Just to let you guys know, my updating probably won't be a schedule. I don't have that kind of organization.

**Flashback**

The doors to the great hall opened. The first Harry noticed was a woman maybe 16 or 17 standing out. Harry looked around, seeing many of the other boys drooling at the girl. He didn't see why all the boys had suddenly started drooling. He asked his friend Hermione, "Why are they all staring at that girl?"

"Because she's a veela," replied Hermione.

"And that matters because?"

"Honestly Harry, don't you ever pay attention in class? Veela attract the opposite sex. I'm surprised you're not drooling over her right now."

Harry turned back to look at the entrance just in time to see the Durmstrang students walking into the great hall and to the Slytherin table. Yet Harry paid no attention to the Durmstrangs. No, Harry was watching the veela as she walked towards the Ravenclaws. He would have to learn about her more later.

**Weasley Home (Real Time)**

Ron, Ginny and Molly sat at the kitchen table. Molly was making a cake for Harry, though her intentions weren't very nice. Ginny was helping by making the Amortentia love potion. Soon Ginny would have the boy she always wanted, Harry Potter. She had been raised hearing about Harry Potter. Now her fantasies would finally be true. Besides, dreams always come true, right? Molly was dreaming of all the money she would have, all the groups and organizations she would be a part of because of being the mother-in-law of the-boy-who-lived. Ron on the other hand, was dozing off dreaming of a new broom and being part of the Chudley Cannons.

"Ginny are you done with the potion yet?" asked Molly.

"Let me add the finishing touches," replied Ginny.

"C'mon Ginny hurry up!" complained Ron.

"Well I don't see you doing anything helpful Ron." Ginny replied. Ginny glared at Ron annoyingly. 'Ron can be such an bloody git' thought Ginny.

"There, I'm finally done!" Ginny gleefully whispered.

"Well let's send this thing over, the faster we get the money the better! Go on now, I'll send the package to Harry," said Molly Weasley. Molly hurried to put the potion into the cake and put the cake in a package. She tied the package to Earl and sent it off to Harry.

**Dursley's Residence**

Harry woke up with a groan. His thrashing from last nights nightmares caused Harry to hit quite a few things. As a result, Harry was quite sore around his arms and legs.

'Can't Voldemort leave me alone for one bloody night?' thought Harry. After showering and getting dressed in the hand-me-downs clothes that he wore. 'I really have to get new clothes' Harry pondered as he walked down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and decided to make an omelet. Looking outside the window, Harry saw playing with her cats. Harry decided today he would begin his training in the park.

Harry began by running to the park. He set out to gaining muscles by doing pull-ups and crunches. Harry kept doing this until noon. At that time Harry got very hungry and began running home. 'A few more weeks of this and I'll be in a lot better shape,' thought Harry. Harry didn't notice the surroundings around him as he pondered until he suddenly hit a tree and fell over backwards. 'Bloody hell that hurt' thought Harry. Unexpectedly a hand grabbed him and pulled him up.

"You better watch where your going laddie, else you'll get hurt," said the strange man.

"Er thanks for helping me, my names Harry Potter."

Shock crossed the man's face but left just as quickly. "Name's George Clarings. Nice to meet you Harry. But I have to go now."

"Nice to meet you too." Harry tried to shake the man's hand but he was already gone. 'Well that was very strange' thought Harry. Harry looked into the sky and saw that it was almost dark and he wouldn't have enough time before it got dark. Harry thought of number 4 Privet Drive when suddenly Harry felt a falling feeling and landed quite ungraciously onto the Dursley's rug. Straightening himself Harry stood up and thought, 'did I just apparate? No I couldn't have. I don't know how to apparate. Maybe I teleported or was portkeyed. But it couldn't have been portkeyed as there was no pull on my navel. So I probably teleported or something like that. Bloody hell I'm going to be expelled for using magic!' But as harry waited and waited some more, there was no letter. Abruptly there was a scratch against the window. 'Oh Damn here's the letter.' Harry thought dreadfully. But instead of it being a ministry looking owl, it was earl, the Weasley family owl. Harry took the package from Earl. He opened the package and saw the contents. It was a cake! 'They sent me a cake. How nice of the Weasleys,' thought Harry. Harry was about to take a bite from the cake until he saw a light glow around places in the cake. Harry quickly got suspicious and decided to study the cake before he actually did anything with the cake. Harry went upstairs and grabbed a book he found at school on detecting spells. Harry practiced the spell before casting it.

"Specialis Revelio" said Harry. Whatcame up shocked and angered Harry. The spell showed that the Amortentia love potion had been put into the cake. 'How could they do this to me! I trusted them and they try to drug me?' Harry thought in rage. Harry threw the cake in the trash and stomped up to his room. Hedwig flew over to Harry and chirped happily at him. 'At least I know Hedwig's trustworthy' thought Harry. Harry fed some owl treats to Hedwig and went and sat on his bed. He was going to train and train to hurt those who hurt and betrayed him. Harry would not allow the world to stop him. But first, he had to rest and get some sleep. Harry thought, ' I need to make some dreamless potion so I don't get anymore nightmares. Tomorrow I'm going to London and Diagon Alley to get supplies.' And with that thought Harry fell into the land of sleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: well since you've all read the chapter, you should Review. I also want to thank all the past reviewers in their comments. This chapter is a bit longer than the last. I'll be working on making them longer and longer so you guys don't have to click the next chapter button so much. Oh and Dumbledore is good it's just that he believes his way is always the best. Next update could be a while as I'm getting a ton of migraines for some reason.

REVIEW only takes a minute of your time


End file.
